Trying To Get Over You
by SmileyFlower
Summary: Runo broke up with Dan for some reason. Her friends are worrying about her, but she keeps telling them she's fine and that she has moved on. But, did she really? Also, how did Dan accept that? ONESHOT STORY!


"Runo! Runo! Runo!" Julie's bubbly voice yelled over and over again. The blunette was walking alone, but one of her best friends, Julie saw her and ran up to her as fast as she could. It was early in the morning and it was time for school.

"What is it, Julie?" Runo asked, annoyed for some reason. The silver hair girl looked at her sadly.

"I know it hurts..." she whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Runo acted like she doesn't know what she's talking about, but deep down, she knew what she's saying.

"You have been together for 3 years. I know you love him..."

"Look Julie, I broke up with Dan for a reason. I totally moved on" she explained as they reached their school.

"Runo, I know you... you may have broken up with him, but I just know, you still care. You have been together for 3 long years. You think you'll just forget him like that?" Julie said, making Runo sighed loudly.

"Look, I don't want to talk about Dan now. Can you please change the topic?"

"What about 'Mira is flirting with your ex'?" Julie questioned, while looking somewhere. Runo gave her a confusing look and turned around, to see what Julie is looking at.

They saw Mira talking to Dan, while flirtatiously holding his shoulder. Dan doesn't seem to mind. "Are you, like jealous?"

"No, not at all" Runo bravely replied and walked in the different direction with Julie "If he wants to date Mira, then he'll date Mira. I don't care..."

Julie stared at her for a second and sighed. She'll just let her figure out herself, that she made a biggest mistake of her life.

 **…**

"... and then he laughed at my joke. We're totally gonna be a couple soon" Mira explained to her friends in P.E. as they slowly walked past by the blunette.

Runo listen to their conversation and annoyingly said with fake, girly voice: "He laughed at my joke. We're totally gonna be a couple soon. We're like soul mates"

"She didn't say that last part" a male voice interrupted her. Runo yelped out of the surprise and saw her good friend Ace talking toward her.

"Ace, don't you ever scare me like that again" Runo punched him gently on his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry!" Ace apologized, while chuckling "But is it true, that the love birds broke up?" Ace asked, curiously.

Runo nodded right away "Yup. But Mira and Dan are already making progress, you know. He even laughed at her joke"

Ace laughed at her little tease, but then seriously started: "But Runo, maybe you should take easy on Dan. The break up pretty much surprised him and hurt him bad"

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"Shun and I were the first people he talked to after the breakup" he explained. Runo nodded understandably.

"But Ace, I really hope you and I are going to stay as good friends. I don't want the break up affect our friendship, okay?" Runo tells him with hope. Ace nodded with a grin and replies: "Of course, Runo. We're always going to be good friends"

"Thanks" she gave him a quick hug and walked away to her other friends.

 **...**

It was already lunch time as Runo sat with Alice, Julie and Fabia. They always have a great time together. Runo especially, cuz her friends are always supportive and she really couldn't ask for better friends.

"Ugh..." Runo suddenly muttered angrily.

"What is it, Runo?" Fabia asked. They all looked at her.

"Mira just sat down with Dan, Shun, Ace and Billy" The blunette answered, while still looking at them.

"I thought you don't care?" Julie first asks.

"I don't. It's just... ugh, never mind" Runo dropped the subject and continued eating her lunch.

All three girls looked at each other and nodded, before Alice started: "Runo, you know we're your best friends..." Runo nodded as Julie continued: "And we're always there for you and you can tell us anything..." Runo looked at them confusingly. Fabia then finished it: "But please tell us honestly. Do you love Dan?"

"What? You don't think I moved on? You think I made some kind of mistake?" Runo burst out of anger. "Well I did moved on and I don't care what everyone thinks about it"

"Runo, please..." Alice says calmly. Runo shook her head in return and got up from her seat. "Now, will you excuse me? I need to g-"

Runo didn't finish her sentence, because she accidentally dumped into someone. She almost fell, but she was catch by pair of arms.

"Are you alright?" some male voice asked, probably her saver. She opened her eyes and saw a guy with blond messy hair and blue eyes holding her.

"Yeah! Thank you so much for catching me" she thanked him with a blush.

"It's no problem. I'm Luke" he introduced himself as Runo broke free from his embrace.

"I'm Runo" they both shook their hands with a smile on their faces. They both talked a little and exchanged their phone numbers to each other. As Runo said goodbye to Luke, she turned around and saw her friends staring at her, shockingly.

"Now, who hasn't moved on?" Runo asked with a smirk and walked away.

 **…**

Dan, Shun, Ace, Billy and Mira sat together. Mira was pretty much the only one, who was talking. Dan seemed the only one, who was actually listening, while the others her just eating their lunch.

"… and that's how I actually survived the camping trip with some nerds. It was like torture" she explained. Dan laughed quietly.

She took her lipstick out and carefully put it on her lips. Dan carefully watched her and remembered how his ex-girlfriend used to put strawberry lipstick on in front of him. It made her lips a bit shiny. It was actually a torture for him NOT to kiss does lips and she knew that well. She often teased him like that.

"Anyways…" Mira suddenly broke the silence "I have math now. The most torturing thing about math is looking at the teacher. She's just too fat and has absolutely no style" she got up from her seat. "Billy, don't you have math as well?"

"...yeah" Billy muttered.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him "What are we waiting for? Let's go"

"But I haven't finis-" the blonde boy protested, but she already dragged him off.

Dan just laughed and shook his head. Ace and Shun looked at each other, then back to Dan.

"Are you really that into her?" Ace asked.

Dan almost spills the water from his mouth. "What?"

"You laughed every time she does something annoying" Shun responded.

"It amuses me"

"Seriously?" they asked. Dan nodded his head.

"Yeah. Did you guys actually think I'm ready to date another girl after the only girl I ever loved left me?" the brunette asked them. They could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Dan... I sure Runo will realized that breaking up with you was a bad idea. Why did she even break up with you?" Shun was the first one to speak.

"I absolutely have no idea. She was just like: 'Hey, listen, I'm sorry, but I think we need to break up' I was begging her on my knees not to leave me, but she just apologized and broke up with me" Dan explained.

"I'm sorry, man..." Ace tells him.

"I just hope she'll realize we're meant to be together..." Dan whispered, while continuing eating his lunch. The silence took over as the boys were just eating their lunch.

"Oh shot..." Ace suddenly whispered, just enough, that Dan heard.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing! Just eat your lunch" Ace replies, while looking down.

"Okay...?" Dan says, confusingly. Shun look at the direction Ace was looking at before and gasped.

"Gosh, what's up with you guys? What's wr-" Dan turned his head around and saw the most horrible thing. He saw the blunette talking to some blonde boy with a huge smile on her face and a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Dan, stay calm..." Shun half-whispered.

"How can I stay calm, Shun, when Runo is talking to some guy? Not to mention with a huge smile on her face? She almost never showed that kind of smile around..." Dan answered, while putting his hands on his face.

"Dan, everything will be a-"

"No, nothing will be alright. Runo left me and has already moved on with that blondie" Dan interrupted Ace, while getting from his seat. "I guess I need to move on myself..."

After Dan got out from cafeteria, Shun and Ace both looked at Runo again, but she was already gone. They looked at Alice, Julie and Fabia, wanting them to come to their table, to talk. Alice noticed their look immediately and told the girls to move to their table. The both girls agreed and sat down, next to the boys.

"Okay, so what's going on right now? Is this some kind of joke?" Shun asked seriously. They shook their head.

"I don't know what's up with Runo right now. She keeps telling she's alright and she moved on and blah, blah, but I know her damn too well. She's hiding her emotions and pretending" Julie answered.

Fabia agreed. "And that guy she just met... I don't know what Dan's gonna think, when he finds out"

"Oh, he saw" Ace replied, making the girls gasped.

"Oh no..." Alice whispered.

"What did he say?" Fabia asked.

"He said she moved on and found other guy and that he should move on himself" Shun responded.

"Guys, we need to do something..." Julie tells the group, worryingly.

"Yeah. I don't wanna see Dan date that annoying Mira and Runo date that pretty boy" Shun agreed.

"Why don't we just let them figure it out? I'm sure they'll realize that..." Alice says sweetly.

"No, Runo's way too stubborn..." Fabia replies.

"Let's say we'll give them two to three weeks. If they won't get back together in three weeks, we'll do something. Deal?" Ace requested.

They all nodded their heads.

 **…**

Runo was happier than ever. She and Luke have been texting each other for more than a week now and boy, is he just adorable. Sure it's not the same feeling, when she first started dating Dan, but Dan was her first boyfriend and her first true… love.

Forgetting about him, she happily walked to her locker and put some of her book in it. After she closed her locker, she was heading to science class with still a huge smile on her face.

All that changed, when she saw the boy she has been texting with another girl giving him a peck on cheeks.

Runo stood there for a minute, before she burst out of anger and walked right up to him. "Who the hell is she?"

"Oh, Runo? Well um…"

"Who the hell am I? I'm Lukey's girlfriend" the green haired girl interrupted him.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned. In her voice, there was definitely hurt.

"Luke, who's she?" she asked her boyfriend, who just stood there like a tree.

"Um... I can explain" he started, but he was yet again interrupted, but this time by Runo.

"He has been texting me for more than a week now"

"We've been dating since last week, Luke. How could you do that to me and her?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry..." he responded quietly. Runo just shook her head as she ran away from those two fast. Tears were running down on her cheeks like a river.

On everyone surprise, the brunette was watching the scene. He glared at the blonde boy; the look he had was like he would kill him in every second now. He walked right in front of him and grabbed his jacket with both hands. "What the hell?"

"Dan, what the hell are you doing?" Mira asked worryingly. A crowd of people were around them, looking at Dan in horror.

"Mind your own business, Mira" he harshly replied and turned to Luke. "Why did you make Runo cry?"

"Why do you care?" He asked. Dan sighed and pushed him against lockers.

"I asked you a question"

"He was texting her, while he's been going out with me" the girl next to him answered the question for him. The brunette let him go and ran to the same direction, where the love of his life ran.

 **...**

Runo was crying nonstop; she felt such a fool. Julie and her friends were right all along, but she was way too foolish to realize it. She just wished that the things would come back to normal. That Dan and her would still be together.

She heard the door open. She thought it was one of her friends, so she didn't bother to turn around. Soon, a pair of strong arms embraces her tightly. Runo gasped as she looked up, seeing Dan. She had fear in her eyes, but soon after she cried even harder against his chest.

"Shush, everything's going to be alright..." he tried to calm her, while he rubbed her back gently.

"I'm such a fool" she sobbed quietly.

"You didn't know..."

"Not because of Luke" she took a deep breath and slowly faces him. "I feel foolish, because I let go of the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Why did you even break up with me, Runo? You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept that" he questioned. Runo looked at him and could see that he still has hurt in his eyes.

"Because I thought you didn't love me anymore" she answered, while looking away. She avoided facing him again. Dan put his fingers on her chin and gently turned her head around.

"Why would you even think that?" he asked.

"I saw how Mira was flirting with you and you didn't seem to mind. I thought you're going to be the one to end up our relationship, so I did it first. But I made a huge mistake" Runo explained her reason. Some tears were still running down on her cheeks.

"I didn't push her away, cuz I'm not a jerk. But I would never replace you as her. I couldn't. I love you so much" Dan tells her honestly and whipped her tears.

Runo was a bit surprised of his answer, but she hugged him tight soon after. They stayed like this for few minutes; Runo felt so happy, yet so stupid. She was in his arms again, but she felt stupid, because she actually believed he would leave her. She knows him for long time now and she should have known he would never do that.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you forgive me?" She carefully asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course I do" he answered and pecked her on the forehead "Would you like to be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes! Yes, I would" she responded happily. Dan kissed her passionately, which Runo kissed back with a chuckle. 'It is so nice kissing him again', Runo thought. She has to admit it, that she really missed his kisses.

Soon as they pulled away from the kiss, they stared at each other's eyes with Runo's arms wrapped around his waist and Dan's hands on her cheeks.

"I love you" Runo whispered with her eyes closed.

"And I love you. You're the first and the only one I ever loved and that's never going to change. Don't you forget that" he responded and kissed her slowly on the forehead. "I really hope you didn't do something with that guy, cuz I'll go back there and kick his ass"

"You mean, if we kissed?" he nodded "No, we were just texting"

"Good, because I'm the only one, who can kiss, feel and taste your lips" he responded and kissed her again, but this time sweetly. Runo just chuckled and kissed him back with the same love. They are meant to be together and both, he and she know that.

* * *

 **It's been a long time since I've posted something, I know… I'm sorry, but it's just school is torturing me and I don't have the time to write. Oh… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **I hope you like this story… I thought it was alright, so I've posted it :D If I have some mistakes, please forgive me.  
**

 **Now I have a question for you. Do you think I should continue 'School Of Love' or nah? I may think it's a bit boring, so idk :/ If you guys want me to continue the story, please let me know! I would be more than happy to read your answer and thoughts.**

 **I'll see you soon (hopefully)**

 **Byee… and again, Merry Christmas!**

 **~SmileyFlower**


End file.
